Something About Us
by crack-the-glowsticks
Summary: First piece of fanfiction I ever wrote. Basically just a drabble. Enjoy :


"I love you." No matter how many times he practiced, it never seemed to come out right. His reflection looked at him with a piercing glare. "I can do this. I can do this." He tried to convince himself that he could. "David; I know you're my best friend, but I love you as something much much more than that." He punched the mirror. "God DAMMIT. WHY CAN I NOT GET IT RIGHT" Wes shouted at the mirror. Blaine heard this and came in to see what was wrong. He saw Wes sitting at the mirror, tears in his eyes. Hating himself for what he was going to do.

Blaine went over and sat next to him, giving him that knowing look. He gave his friend a tight and firm hug, reminding him that everything was going to be alright. "You haven't told him yet have you?" Blaine had been able to tell for so long now, he had known even before Wes had; and the hurt he saw in his friends eyes every time David was in the room pained him as much as it did Wes.

"No; I haven't, I have no idea how to. And I'm scared…" His voice was cut off with the silent sobs that began to escape his throat. What had he reduced himself too? Wes had always been the strong one, but now…

"Wes, I know you're scared, but you have to tell him how you feel, you will feel so much better after you have, believe me." Blaine tried to soothe his friend with supporting words.

Wes knew he was right, after all; he had seen the way Blaine had hurt until he had finally admitted how he felt about Kurt. That was when Wes had realised that he needn't be afraid anymore, and that he had to tell David how he felt. That had been six months ago, and he was still working on it.

"You want my advice?" Wes nodded. "Go tell him after Warbler's practice, he needs to know now Wes, you know he needs to know. Like Kurt and I always say; have courage." Wes smiled at his friend. "Yeah," he replied, "You're right." Blaine gave him a final squeeze and left his room. Wes looked once more in the mirror and practiced one more time, "I love you David." Finally it sounded right. He smiled to himself and left his room that he shared with David and took off for Warblers practice.

Practice went well; they rehearsed their number for nationals with Kurt and Blaine taking the lead. They sounded amazing, with the Warbler's backing them up. They were ready to take Nationals. But Wes was unable to concentrate, and David could tell. As Wes was walking back to their room, David stopped him, holding his wrist. "Alright; who is she?" David questioned his best friend. Wes looked at his friend, and tried to muster the courage; he couldn't. "There is no girl." But then again, maybe David would take the hint. David looked at him with that look that knew he was telling the truth. "Then what is it?" David questioned, Wes just smiled and replied with "Nothing."

"Bullshit. I know there's someone, I haven't seen you look this confused since you started going out with that Kelly chick." It amazed Wes how well David knew him.

"Alright," Wes said. And led David to their room, psyching himself up at the same time. David looked at Wes and saw that there was something there, fear, strength, confusion. David was worried.

Wes sat David down on his bed. He knelt down in front of him and holding his hands in his own, took a deep breath in, and opened his mouth. "David…" He started. "I… I'm…"

"Spit it out would you," David laughed at his best friend's stutter, but the look David gave him silenced him.

"DavidI'minlovwithyou." He gushed out in one breath, not sure if David had in fact caught any of it. David looked at him with wide eyes and smiled. Before Wes could continue he knelt down and silenced him with a kiss. It was the briefest touch, but it was enough. David looked at his best friend right in the eye, and said "I've loved you from the first time I ever saw you." And Wes' smile was so big, it made David laugh in response. And their mouths found each other, memorising each other's after all this time.

Half an hour later, they simply lay holding each other on the bed, David falling asleep on Wes' chest, "I love you" being muttered by the half asleep boy every so often. David kissed his head, and soon enough, fell asleep thinking of his future with his best friend.


End file.
